The Great Replacement
by ronnlee.morris
Summary: Dr. Elefun decided to bring back the parents of Anna and Elsa as robots after reading about the parents' tragic death.


Dr. Elefun was reading a magazine from Arendelle,Norway. As he was reading it, he noticed that the parents of Arendelle's queen and princess died on a shipwreck. Dr. Elefun began to examine the photo of the parents very carefully. "Astro Boy, can you come here please? I have something to tell you," said Dr. Elefun. "What is it, doctor?" Astro Boy questioned. "I have read in this magazine that the parents of Arendelle's queen and princess have vanished and died in a shipwreck. We must go to Arendelle," Dr. Elefun commanded. "Where is Arendelle?" Astro Boy wondered. "It's in Norway," Dr. Elefun confirmed. "Why are we going?" Astro Boy asked. "I am thinking to build their parents as robots for a special surprise," Dr. Elefun answered. "Oh yeah. That would be so nice. I almost forgot you can do stuff like that. You should be able to bring them back together good as new," Astro Boy realized. Dr. Elefun then went to work in his lab building the parents of Arendelle's queen and princess. Meanwhile, Astro Boy listened to music in his bedroom. Days later, Dr. Elefun was finally done making the parents. He stored them in a special case and started packing his essential belongings and so did Astro Boy. They then went to the airport of Metro City,Japan. Dr. Elefun told the security guards about what was in the big case so he was free to enter. He and Astro Boy officially entered the plane which took off minutes later. The flight attendent came and offered donuts with coffee and juice. Astro Boy subsequently turned on the TV in the plane and watched Spirited Away. Hours later, the plane finally landed. Dr. Elefun took out the big case and his suitcase from the passenger cabin and waited to step off the plane with Astro Boy. They ubered to the castle. Dr. Elefun told the guards what he and Astro Boy came for so the guards letted them in. Dr. Elefun then opened the big casespan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanand activated the two parents. "Wow! The castle seems just as nice as before," said the mom. "Oh my. Our daughters are so big now," said the dad looking at a picture on the wall. "Can you tell us who brought us back alive?" The dad asked. "It was me. I brought you back alive," Dr. Elefun answered. "Why thank you so much," said the mom. "You're very welcome, Sir Agnarr and Madame Iduna. We'll be back soon with your two lovely daughters," Dr. Elefun replied. "How do you know our names?" Iduna wondered. "I just read a magazine about you all," said Dr. Elefun. He and Astro Boy asked an uber driver to find where the two daughters were and the driver said they were at the beach with their little snowman friend. "Come hop in," said the driver. "Where are you guys from?" The driver continued. "We're from Metro City,Japan," said Astro Boy. "What brings you here?" The driver questioned. "We're here because we heard that the parents of those two daughters have passed away tragically so I successfully made the parents as robots and I can't wait to surprise the daughters," Dr. Elefun cheered. "Nice work," the driver complimented. Soon enough, they finally arrived at their destination. "Hello there, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna," Dr. Elefun greeted. The two daughters were helping their snowman friend Olaf build a sandcastle. "Hey, how do you know our names?" Princess Anna asked. "I read a magazine about you two and I felt very sorry about what happened to your parents. Do you miss them?" Dr. Elefun explained. "We actually do. It just doesn't bother us very much nowadays," said Queen Elsa. "What's your name by the way?" Anna advised. "I'm Dr. Elefun. I am a mechanic at the Ministry of Science and Technology in Metro City,Japan," Dr. Elefun noted. "And I'm Astro Boy. I'm a robot with special powers," Astro Boy added. "Well I have special powers too. It's just mainly ice powers though. What kind of powers do you have?" Elsa indicated. "I can lift and destroy heavy objects instantaneously, breathe deep underwater and in outer space. I can fly with jet boosters on my legs. I can finger laser and I can shoot with two missiles on my hips," Astro Boy described. "What brings you guys here anyway?" Anna wondered. "Well we have a surprise for you in your castle," Dr. Elefun noted. He then called for an uber van and simply told the driver to take them to the Arendelle castle. By the time they arrived at the location, Dr. Elefun told Anna and Elsa to knock on the door. "Don't be too shy now," Dr. Elefun informed. The door opened revealing Iduna and Agnarr. Anna and Elsa couldn't believe their eyes. "Oh my god. Dr. Elefun, did you do this?" Elsa said almost crying. "I did actually," Dr. Elefun commented. "It is so nice to see you two again for the first time in forever," Iduna complimented. "Are they robots?" Anna interrogated. "They are but the good thing is that whenever they get damaged or broken, let me know and I can fix them easily anytime," said Dr. Elefun. "Do they have powers?" Elsa asked starting to smile. "They do. Show it to them," Dr. Elefun responded. At that point, Iduna released her head cannons and shot some lasers at an old banner hanging on the wall. Agnarr shot some lasers at the banner with his eyes. "Wow! Thank you so much, Dr. Elefun," Anna cried joyfully. "You're very welcome. I'll see you soon," Dr. Elefun appreciated as he left in the uber car with Astro Boy. Anna and Elsa began hugging their parents for such a long time. "It's okay. You can cry," said class="Apple-converted-space" /spanOne week later, there was a big party at the castle commemorating the comeback of the Anna and Elsa's parents.


End file.
